The Moment You've Waited For
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Tolys is free from Russia so with a little convincing he, Raivis, and Eduard head to America in hopes create new lives for themselves. The only question now is, are they willing to take risks when opportunities they've always wanted come around?


**Author's Note: I know, I write a lot- but this story is different! I watch the Greatest Showman and then I had the inspiration to write a story and with the help of a friend came up with the character roles and everything to bring you another crossover, which I really hope you like :) **

**This crossover takes place in the Greatest Showman's universe and some of the Hetalia characters follow the roles of their Greatest Showman character counterparts (which I'll let you guess) along with a few plot twists here and there. It mainly focuses on the Baltics and what happens after they leave Russia for America and eventually part ways.**

**Human names will be used in this fanfiction and there's also one OC who doesn't appear much.  
And that's all!**

**Enjoy**  
**-TheMGMouse**

* * *

Tolys took his final paycheck from Mr. Braginsky and left the following day with his distant cousin, Raivis and another co-worker with the name Eduard. The three of them found each other at a train station waiting for their respective trains to Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia when a Tolys made found a newspaper ad.

"A-America." He read, he looked over at Raivis who was sleeping next to him, not wanting to wake him, he turned to Eduard, "America." He repeated.

Eduard gave him a side eye reading his paper, "Yes, I've read about America, what are you trying to say?"

Tolys pointed to the words, "Opportunities." He said, "We can work there and have a better chance than at home." He said, his eyes lit up.

Eduard nodded, "I see, but what chance would we have, Tolys? We barely know English, and you and Raivis are practically illiterate." Eduard pointed out, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Tolys looked at him with fierce excitement, "And what good would we be in our own countries?" he shoots back, "We barely know our languages anymore, because to so many years working in Russia, what about we start fresh?"

"Tolys..."

Tolys cuts him off, "We still know our addresses, right? We can send money home until our families can join us! Come on, Eduard, don't you want to go somewhere wh-where the impossible can come true?"

"Well..." Eduard looked at him, "I think it may be a good idea for me- I can read and write, do office work, but what about you and Raivis? You can't-"

Tolys looked at the newspaper, "It takes about two months to get there, teach us how to read and write in that time. I'm sure it's not that hard, and we'll continue to work on it once we are in America." He determined.

Eduard looked at the paper, "Well, the next boat to America will leave in two days from England..."

"Perfect timing for us to get to England. I have friends there who can help us get on that boat!" Tolys said.

"How do you even have one friend in England?" Eduard asked.

"Pen pal," Tolys said with a shrug.

—

Tolys now could only sigh at the young him, they'd been here two years now, and he wasn't anything like his old self. He was an excited, enthusiastic young man then who had just gotten out of his work in Russia which made him feel like he could do anything. Well it had been two years since that day and while they had moved to America; they appeared to be in the same place as before.

They had been so hopeful that they'd have the best of life in America with no worries much as well. The realism was the exact opposite. Their new boss wasn't someone even close to what they thought he was and made them work many long hours. Making Russia seem a lot better. The man was a Mister Steel as they were instructed to call him, and he made Ivan look like a saint the way he treated the trio.

And though the country, was in a Depression, the Steel company remained well and alive busy as often throughout as all the employees weren't paid, but got come food and lodging as they didn't usually don't have anywhere else to go.

It was midnight, and Tolys had come back from his work at the factory only minutes ago and then began his job of cleaning the manor. Raivis was downstairs in the dark basement doing laundry, Tolys promised the child he'd join him later once he had finished his work.

Eduard was upstairs sorting the master's papers. Eduard wasn't very good at hard, physical work, so he always got the inside jobs, though, as most of them included knowing a fair amount of English, neither Tolys nor Raivis could apply for them. Not that their master would let them either if he did he'd lose two of his most hard-working employees.

Mr. Steel was their boss at work, their master at home, and the only reason they had a roof over their heads.

Tolys was washing the windows when he saw something. Or at least he thought he did... Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him- no, wait, there- it was someone, in a top hat and a red coat. Tolys glanced up at the clock; it read 'One AM', a person out at this hour? Tolys thought as he watched him curiously.

Was he lost? Maybe he should offer his assistance he thought being Mr. Steel's messenger he knew this street like the back of his hand. So Tolys quickly threw on his coat and raced outside in the cold to meet with the man- forgetting all about Eduard's warning about strangers in New York and the curfew- but that wouldn't matter, he'd only be out a few minutes anyway.

"Hello?" Tolys asked, tapping on the man's shoulder, "Are you lost?"

"Hmm?" The man turned around, "Ohh!" was all Tolys could understand before blasts of rapid English assaulted his ears, but they were this one world he kept repeating- "Um... circus?" Tolys mumbled

The man stopped talking, "What?' he said much slower.

"You said, circus. What is that?" Tolys said.

"Ah, that's a.." the man stopped, maybe this person wasn't the best to tell his latest dream to, he seemed like he didn't understand much of what the man said and about how he was gathering people to his circus, but Alfred would try anyway, "Would you care for a drink?" He offered.

Tolys shivered and cursed himself forgetting how cold New York city was in the winter, "Drink? No, sir. I don't drink."

"No?" Alfred asked, "I think it may be the best explained over a drink, what do you think?"

"No. No, drink. I-I wouldn't mind a soda though..." Tolys murmured, having heard of it from one of the rich boys he had to meet the other day, oh what was his name- Feliks, yes that was what it was, "I've never had one before..." He continued, though, in all honesty, he was also probably too poor to afford one.

"A soda then. Would you care to join me for a soda then? My treat?" Alfred asked.

"I couldn't. I do not even know your name-"

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He said, taking a bow, "And you?"

"Tolys Laurenitis."

"Toris.. a nice name!" Alfred grinned taking his hands.

"Um!-"

"Well, let's go then, just you and I. I've had a long day, and it looks like you have too."

"Sir, I really can-"

"Let's go; I know this place just on the other side-"

"I couldn't possibly- I have- Waaah!" Tolys panicked as a car whizzed by, and Alfred pulled him out of the way.

"I-I-I..." Tolys shook in Alfred's arms- wait- he was in his arms, "I-I-I!"

"Yes, you, you, you." Alfred chuckled, "Let's go and get a soda, I'll return you home right after, I promise." Alfred said as it began to drizzle,

"We should get out of this rain anyway."

"i-..I.. okay..."


End file.
